1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to providing notifications during a SIP call, and, in particular, to a system and method for suppressing audio prompts and notices that are redundant with other prompts and notices available to a sufficiently-enabled SIP user agent.
2. Description of Related Art
An end-terminal client in an electronic telecommunications conference ordinarily has full capabilities of informing a user about conditions of the conference via a graphical user interface (“GUI”). Upon an occurrence of certain events such as entering an electronic telecommunications conference, the user additionally may receive an audio prompt that inform the user about a state of the conference (e.g., that the user joined the conference).
For example, a conferencing system such as the Avaya Aura™ may initiate a call to the user, and the user then receives an audio prompt to enter DTMF digits to confirm entry into the conference. However, an advanced client already may be aware that a conference call is being made, via standard messaging defined by RFC 4575, which provides an entire status of the conference. In this example, the additional audio prompt requesting that the user confirm entry after answering the call is not needed. Causing the user to hear unnecessary audio prompts, and forcing the user to provide an unnecessary action (e.g., twice acknowledging entrance into a conference) results in a frustrating user experience. Therefore, a need exists to suppress unnecessary user prompt and unnecessary actions by users, in order to provide less distraction to a user, and ultimately improved customer satisfaction.